Ezekiel d'Argent
Ignite the fire within your soul, embrace the emptiness of eternity. BREATHE. Ézéchiel d'Argent, known primarily by Ezekiel, is a Fullbringer born and raised in the United States of America. Born in the harsh neighborhoods of New York's inner city, Ezekiel lived a normal life compared to other members of his species. Beyond the occasional glimpse of a spirit as well as the innate ability to learn things at an accelerated rate, Argent could be considered an extremely late blossom among Fullbringer. Often, Fullbringers tend to manifest their powers from an early age. However, the young spiritualist lacked the external push to achieve his inner claim to power. It was only after two decades of suffering that Ezekiel realized why he felt ostracized even among friends and family. That, no matter how many systems he could understand and skills he acquired, Ezekiel felt extraordinary when surrounded by humans. The stresses of life and challenges the universe created, obstacles which appeared without personal cause, built pressure within. It eventually erupted into his two Fullbrings during a battle against a hollow of considerable power. After coming to terms with his true bloodline, the young Fullbringer started to dedicate his free time to dealing with spiritual matters. A desire to protect innocent people and destroy that which threatens the lives of those around him. Ezekiel fought onwards in hopes of mastering his powers and pushing himself beyond his previous boundaries. Yet, he continues to live his day with a mysterious longing. An indescribable desire which holds his spirit to his body. This fleeting thought has lead to him joining his universities travel program in hopes of locating its source. And such, he travels between New York and Ikeda while dealing with spiritual threats. Appearance Personality History Plot Equipment Powers & Abilities *'Superhuman Speed': *'Superhuman Endurance and Durability': Ezekiel has an extreme immunity to pain. The product of his relentless Fullbring infused training was a body capable of withstanding massive amounts of damage. He can survive incidents normally fatal to a human with minor wounds. He has been struck by an oncoming truck, knocked off a building and slammed into a massive wall. Walking away from each occurrence with a slight annoyance. He has trained his body, manipulating its characteristics, to possess compact muscles. *'Superhuman Senses': *'Enhanced Reflexes': The key to Ezekiel's physical success is a reliance on reflexes. He practices a concept of removing the idea of one’s consciousness from combat. It is the infusion of combat into his neurological system by creating habits. He places himself in thousands upon thousands of combat situations and implants the correct reaction within his subconscious. Thus he is able to react without thinking. *'Keen Intellect': *'Spiritual Awareness': *'High Spiritual Power': Ezekiel is known for possessing an impressive amount of spiritual power for a Fullbringer. His hollow-like reiryoku is considered above average, a physical representation of his indomitable willpower and unbelievable and sometimes extremely annoying stubbornness. His allies has stated that his power is one that only a warrior can wield. He is a hunter. A fighter whose only desire is to utterly destroy his opponent’s body and prove that he ‘’is’’ the greatest. Some would call it an inferiority complex while others would label it an ambition which burns greater than the sun. He is often the prime candidate for suicidal missions and labelled the tank of Xstence. When releasing a strong enough surge of energy, it becomes visible and gold in color. Fullbring Expert Fullbring: Ezekiel developed his Fullbring without a proper teacher, and thus, his abilities are quite wild but practical. He utilizes failure in order to sharpen his skills, avoiding mistakes and approaching obstacles with an open mind. He increased his fullbring’s potency through carefully examining the process of its usage. Everything from its invocation until its release. And by repeatedly performing the mysterious art, he was able to perfect it in an almost amateur manner. As he began his battles against hollows and other spiritual threats, his physical body was pushed to the utmost limitations. Everyday the spiritual guardian was forced to adapt to a different situation. Forced to learn something new and apply it in a different manner. His highly empathetic nature made the absorption of memories easier as he came into contact with different objects. Perhaps the greatest benefit of his powers was his ability to comprehend his inner workings at a more intimate level. Outwardly, Ezekiel is as skilled in manipulating the elements of his surroundings as others on a base level. But lacks the complete comprehension of external manipulation as his fellow Xstence members, only using the external realm to enhance his movement. Fullbringers are sympathetic and empathetic by nature. While he is adept at bonding with items and manipulating their characteristics to better fit his purpose, his is skill with outward Fullbring pales in comparison to other, more skilled Fullbringers. *'Enhanced Sensitivity': Ever since Ezekiel was a young child, he was known for his extremely sharp tongue and ability to endlessly push buttons. The young spiritually aware boy could pinpoint the weaknesses in those around him and strike when he felt endangered. He also demonstrated the unique skill of reading into people's souls to see their true selves. This lead to Ezekiel being known as one's strongest foundation or their greatest enemy. This emotional sensitivity came from his innate Fullbring traits. A passive skill where he could read the souls of that around him. *'Fullbring-Enhanced Movement': *'Fullbring-Enhanced Senses': *'Fullbring-Enhanced Healing': Ezekiel is known for using Fullbring on his own soul, he is capable of healing himself at an accelerated rate. He continues to pull on his own soul to manipulate normal human functionalities - going as far as altering their initial purpose. He can increase his eyesight and hearing. Allowing him to see over several blocks during the blackest night and eavesdrop on conversations in a crowded street. He can harden his body and tense his muscles, greatly lessening concussive damage while increasing his physical output. Ezekiel is also capable of increasing both the elasticity and flexibility of his body. Poids du Noir: Poids du Noir gives Ezekiel the power to generate or deplete gravitational forces as well as alternate their directional influence, granting him the role of dictating the weight of the world. Ezekiel notes that this is an ability of "Ambition", allowing him to express an intricate influence of the object's soul. Ezekiel states that his power woke when he knew he had to overcome the obstacles before him. When his dying grandfather bequeathed him a silver ring and made him promise to never give up. It was then that the question transformed from if to when. Which transformed into the power to lighten the burden of a situation or increase the weight of his ambition so that he can uphold the promise that the ring represents. The name stems from the phrase that his grandfather would tell him. In a world where his black skin would serve as a burden, he would have to carry that weight using the strength of his ambition. It also meant that he must hold the weight of the blackness of the heavens above, littered only by few stars. *'Gravity Generation and Depletion': PPoids du Noir is the power to dictate the weight of an object's burden by manipulating the gravitational force which influences it. He accomplishes this by generating or depleting the gravitational field of a specific area or the targeted matter. Essentially, gifting him the power to dictate that an object as large as a skyscraper weighs less than a feather and a that a slip of paper weighs equally to a freight train. He has utilized this power to manipulate the weight of physical and spiritual threats, granting him numerous applications. There are two methods of invocation in regards to this power. Primarily, he must touch his target before being able to manipulate their specific gravitational field. However, once touched, he is able to freely increase or decrease their gravitational influence until he deactivates his power. Alternatively, the physical limitation of touch does not extend to pure manipulation. Touching his target allows him to specify which field he wishes to invoke his power upon through specification. And such, Ezekiel is able to generate gravity from his being and manipulate it freely for overall purposes. This includes creating external centers that act as artificial fields. Generating gravity allows him to increase the natural attractive or repulsive force that of an area for a variety of purposes, granting him impressive telekinetic like applications. Albeit it lacks the refined control as gravity is indiscriminate. An example would be Ezekiel enhancing his own gravitational field to attract a target in his surrounding environment, it will also influence other potentially dangerous objects around him. A major utilization of this method of invocation is its immense crushing power. He can also deplete the gravity within a specific area without the requirement of touch, creating a field of anti-gravity which influences all within. **'Personal Application': Ezekiel possesses an intricate relationship with his own soul. And such, he first learned to utilize the PPoids du Noir upon himself, which resulted in the development of several crucial subconscious reactions. Primarily, Ezekiel activates Poids du Noir to compliment his maneuverability and agility. He has trained it to become an automatic reflex to dangerous situations, performing miraculous feats that include walking on water, climbing up air to even levitating casually above his opponent. He can perform a variety of feats and cross an entire field without disturbing the snow beneath his steps. Through selective manipulation, he can increase the weight of an effective area or a particular object. Ezekiel has also imprinted himself with an offensive reflex meant to increase the destructive power of his strikes. He can increase his weight in order to increase his strength. Albeit he suffers a detraction in speed, he is able to strike an opponent with the force of a freight train. **'Directional Readjustment': Ezekiel is able to readjust the direction of gravity, thus allowing him to manipulate its flow oto produce both repulsive and attractive forces. In terms of maneuverability, this grants him and his targets the ability to cling to different surfaces, enhance his movement, and even increase he impact of his strikes. Rapid adjustments can be utilized offensively, defensively and for supportive purposes. He can also increase it so that his targets effectively enter a free-fall state, causing himself and others to fall upwards or sideways at both increased or decreased speeds. Nouveau Noir: Nouveau Noir grants Ezekiel the power to transform his blazer, and the space that occupies within, into blackness. Unlike Poids du Noir, Nouveau Noir is a power born from the "Love" of black blazers, making it a Fullbring that uses numerous objects as a focus. His love of the ebony garments has caused him to go to extensive measures to keep it from being damaged. He is known for losing his composure when threatened by opponents. This was seen primarily during his skirmish with Kyang JaeHonest Mistake: Ezekiel stabs Kyang Jae for ruining his jacket.. Where the young Fullbringer stabbed the troublesome man after grabbing him by the collar. This article of clothing is important for him to become the man he wishes to be. And such, it is an important symbol that anyone can utilize. Still, its value comes from keeping it in a pristine condition as the fabric is made of delicate threading. This love maximizes the protective power of these article of clothing. As it would normally protect him from physical danger such as harsh weather as well as abstract threats, which cover negative perceptions from his surroundings *'Intangibility': When he activates Nouveau Noir, his torso, arms and lower back become intangible. Both matter and energy phases through as if his torso and arms were made of darkness. Ezekiel notes that Nouveau Noir only effects the space covered by his blazer, and such he must rely upon his command over gravitational forces to achieve the effect of black hole; albeit the matter only phases through. It is also crucial that Ezekiel is aware of threats aimed at other parts of his body. He is only capable of striking with his hands and legs. However, he often uses this to create openings against unsuspecting opponents. He can cover the entirety of his upper-body, save his head, by placing his hands in his pockets. Weakness Nouveau Noir: Nouveau Noir has one crucial weakness. The full effect of the intangibility is only in effect when the blazer is closed. This creates a link that covers the entirety of his upper-body. Quotes Trivia * References